King and Queen
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Natalie reads what Henry wrote in their high school yearbook. One-shot, Henry/Natalie fluff :D Please read and REVIEW! Thanks.


_**Dear Natalie,**_

_**How you expect me to write something describing and thanking you for our relationship is beyond me. It can't be done. What we have can't be put into words. Now you're yelling at me, telling me not to make this mushy and cheesy. **_

_**But I don't care. Because maybe our relationship is mushy and cheesy. Who cares? Not me. Natalie, the best thing I ever did in my life was act on my 6 year long crush on you. I never would have guessed that we would end up together, and never as close as we are. **_

_**You say that I saved you, that you wouldn't be here without me. But I wouldn't be here without you. I wouldn't be me without you. You make me smile like nothing else in the world, and I want you to know that. You're a genius, and you're beautiful as they come, and such a talented musician, even with your shitty Mozart. I know we will be together forever. We belong together, and I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, and you are my absolute world. I want you to know here and now how much you've changed me, and made my life worth living. **_

_**I wake up every day, knowing I'll see you before homeroom, and that's what makes me get up in the morning. And now, we're furthering our educations on opposite sides of the country. It breaks my heart, but I couldn't be more proud of you. Yale needs you. And I know that this long distance thing will work, and if it doesn't, I'll be on a plane to New Haven in a second. I'd do anything for you and for us, and I love you to the moon and back, and don't you ever forget that. No matter what our futures hold, know I'll always be here. ALWAYS. **_

_**You're the strongest person in the world, and above anything else you are perfect for me. You will shine in this world, so brightly, and you're destined for incredible things. Life will get hard, but just remember how far you've come. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Never change and the world will be yours'. Correction, the world will be ours'. **_

_**King Henry and Queen Natalie. Spreading the marijuana and Mozart love. I'll see you soon, beautiful. I love you forever. **_

_**Always, **_

_**Henry **_

Natalie quickly wiped her tears off of the yearbook page, as she sat in her Yale dorm room crying. She looked at her laptop screen, and the facebook messages her and Henry had been exchanging in the last few weeks.

**Henry: Well, you're never on here, you respond with 5 words to my 5 paragraph emails, and you never pick up your phone. This isn't my fault. I'm trying. More than I can say for you.**

**Natalie: I'm trying too, don't be a dick. You know I am. It's hard balancing all of this, alright? I'm fucking trying, I'm sorry I'm not perfect.**

**Henry: Nobody expects you to be. Just don't whine to me about our relationship when it's clear I'm giving it all I've got. **

**Natalie: Yeah, you are. And so am I. And we've been through a lot together, and I love you Henry, I do. But if both of us are putting in everything we have, and it's still not working. Then maybe that's just it – it's not working. Maybe it just won't work. I'm sorry. **

He hadn't responded to that last one. Natalie had hoped they would talk about it some more but he hadn't contacted her at all. She cried a little harder, wondering how she had let this happen. She did try. She tried so hard with the distance. But she had let things go bad.

Someone knocked on the door and she prayed it wasn't her roommate, she needed to be alone. Natalie swung it open and immediately regretted her pony-tailed, dirty hair, and rugged sweatshirt, and torn of pajama pants.

"Hey." He said. Natalie bit back tears while she looked at Henry.

"I told you I would be here. I'd do anything for us." He said, and Natalie just let it out and dove into his arms.

"I'm transferring…" He started to say. "To Boston. In January. Okay? That was my 2nd choice school to begin with. We'll be closer, alright? I love you, I'm not going to let this happen." He promised, rubbing her back while she cried. Natalie kissed him long and hard.

"We can't rule the world from opposite sides of the country, can we, Queen Natalie?" He asked. Natalie had to chuckle at his corny joke, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We can. I just don't want to." She said smirking.

"Me either." Henry whispered, kissing her again.

**Please Review! **


End file.
